Sleep, My Love (Everlark Fanfic 1)
by alyske
Summary: *Warning, spoilers!* "It's okay, sleep, my love." -Peeta Mellark


**Author's Note:** Hi! Welcome to my first fan fiction :) I don't know I should continue this Everlark fanfic, so if you enjoyed it, please let me know! If enough people enjoyed it I will continue writing for this fanfic.

 _I ran, my legs carrying me faster than they've ever taken me. Sunlight scorched my skin almost as terribly as the fire that surrounded me, like it was trying to fry me into a meal. The fireballs blasted by my head, the fire spreading around me like jam on bread. I suddenly tripped on a rock, but instead of falling onto the coarse dirt, I fell into someone's arms, who embraced me tightly. I looked up to see Peeta, who seemed to be shielding me from something. I saw the cave that we stayed in while the games were going on, as dark and cold as it was. It was night outside, and the cold wind drifted in from the opening, clogging up the rest of the warm air. A light drifted from one of the walls, and my eyes widened to see Prim, stalking to the clearing of the cave. I reached my hand out for her, but she scowled at me, and folded her arms. She was a light blue shade and looked as if she was a ghostly hologram. I then saw another light come out of the wall of the cave, and Rue appeared, her curly hair bushed around her like a rose bush. I pushed back the lump in my throat as she rubbed a tear from her cheek with one of her transparent hands, her eyes still as wide and beautiful as they were when I had been rescued by her in the games. Another light came out of the wall, and Cinna appeared, his face scrunched up and angry. I brushed my face briefly in Peeta's warm arm, who was shielding her from the ghostly figures. The last ghostly figure that appeared was Finnick, who looked as angry as the rest. I tried not to cry as I saw my deceased loved ones in front of me, ones I had tried to save and others who died to my unbeknownst knowledge. "You left me for dead, Katniss. I trusted you. You volunteered for me in the Hunger Games, and you left me with Gale. How could you?" Prim growled, her face angry. "Prim, I…" I started, but the words slipped down my throat like a child on a slide. "Katniss, I-I-I listened to you. I-I-I saved you, and y-_ y-y _-you repaid me by l-_ l-l _-letting him_ k-k _-kill me!" Rue cried, tears streaming down her precious face and dropping to the dirt like little starts from the sky. I started to cry at this, the words hitting me harder than a punch to the chest. "I had faith in you. I betted on you. And you left me with the capitol's people. You watched me die. Maybe you're not as brave and strong as you seem." Cinna threatened, his arms folded across his chest and his words echoing off the rocks of the cave. A warm tear rushed down my face and landed on the dirt. "You watched me die as well. You loosened your grip on me as the mutts grabbed and ripped at me. You knew I had a wife and son and you didn't try and save me hard enough. Now my son will grow up without a father because of you." Finnick said, his face composed of sorrow and anger. "I…I…" I started, but screamed as a bomb set off, and Prim disappeared. Gale was behind it, his face angry as he saw Peeta. A spear was then thrown and went through Rue, and she looked down at it, and fell through the dirt. The boy that killed her stood where she stood, his face without expression. My head whipped as bats and guns shot off, and Cinna fell to ground of Rue did, and disappeared with a poof. The two capitol men that killed him stood where he stood, their blue bats dripping with his fluorescent blood. I bit my tongue as Finnick was devoured by the alien mutts that murdered him, and they stood in his place, their ugly teeth bared with his blood dripping off of their muzzles. Peeta then let go of me and pushed me to the dirt, where he strangled me, like he did when he was brainwashed by the capitol. "I never loved you. You a piece of their games, and you always will be, you poor little hypocrite!" Peeta screamed, and everything went dark._

"Katniss? Are you alright?" Peeta asked, his arm rubbing my back. My hands were on my pillow and I was pushed up, so my face was looking down at my pillow. A mixture of sweat drops and tears were rolling down my face, and my throat was scratchy. I looked at him, and he looked very concerned, and his blonde hair was pushed in different directions. "I'm….i'm alright." I told him, flopping down on my pillow and scooting next to him, so that my chest curled up next to his. "Bad dream?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me and soothingly rubbing my back. I nodded, and beyond my protest, started to cry. He shushed me gently and kissed my head, which seemed to soothe me to sleep. "Sleep my love." were the last words I heard before the darkness of sleep engulfed me once more.


End file.
